When we say that Ray is climbing up the stairs $m$ at a time, we mean that he starts on the floor (step $0$) then jumps to step $m$ and then to $2m$ and so on until the number of steps to the top is less than $m$. Ray climbs up a flight of stairs of $n$ steps in two ways. When he does it $4$ steps at a time, there are $3$ steps left at the top. When he does it $5$ steps at a time, there are $2$ steps left at the top. What is the smallest possible value of $n$ that is greater than $10$?
Explanation: The given information translates to the congruences \begin{align*}
n\equiv 3 & \pmod 4,\\
n\equiv 2 & \pmod 5.\\
\end{align*}From the first congruence we obtain that $n = 3+4k$ for some integer $k.$ Combining this result with the second congruence, we have $3+4k=n \equiv 2 \pmod 5.$ Therefore, $k \equiv 1 \pmod 5.$ So, $k = 1+5t$ for some integer $t.$ Substituting $1+5t$ for $k$, we have  \begin{align*}
n &=3+4k\\
&=3+4(1+5t)\\
&=7+20t \equiv 7 \pmod{20}.
\end{align*}The smallest such $n$ greater than $10$ is $\boxed{27}$.